Palabras hirientes
by Carminys
Summary: Faltaban pocas horas para ser 24 de Diciembre y no había ni rastros de la mujer que le dio la vida. Se sentía decepcionado, sí, pero ese no fue el motivo que lo llevó a derrumbarse completamente faltando tan poco para la llegada de la navidad en París, pero todo cambió gracias a cierta chica azabache. Marichat... -Reflexión, tómense su tiempo de leer


**Hola... Sí, aparecí ¡Hurra! Ok-no... Les prometí una nueva historia sobre la apuesta entre Adrien y Marinette, la cual publicaré empezando el próximo año. Y debido a que tuve muchas peticiones para que escribiera un Marichat. Sobre todo por parte de Deidydbz... Y Morizz quien quería seguir leyendo mis ideas. Pues aquí les traigo un ¿Two-Shot? La verdad depende de ustedes el que lo continue... El Marichat está casi terminando, enrealidad quiero tomar esta historia como algo de reflexión, ya que muchos adolescentes sufren violencia psicológica por parte de sus familiares. Muchas veces son comentarios negativos que reciben casi a diario, así como también existen adultos que pierden la paciencia y se molestan con sus hijos criticándolos sin saber el daño que tales palabras causan en los jóvenes y que a la largan tendrán consecuencias totalmente negativas. Espero se tomen su tiempo de leer y dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

 _ **Si alguien le hubiera dicho que para su segunda navidad aun no aparecería su madre él hubiese sonreído y contestado que la fé y esperanza son lo ultimo que se pierde. Pero ya faltaban pocas horas para ser 24 de Diciembre y no había ni rastros de la mujer que le dio la vida. Se sentía decepcionado, sí, pero ese no fue el motivo que lo llevó a derrumbarse completamente faltando tan poco para la llegada de la navidad en París.**_

 _ **Su padre, el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste había abandonado el País una semana atrás por asuntos de negocios, y no se había siquiera tomado la molestia de avisarle a su hijo que llegaría tan solo para año nuevo, noticia que le fue encargada a su secretaria, quien tan seria como siempre se lo hizo saber al joven hijo de su jefe. Pero no, esa aun no fue la gota que derramó el vaso, casi, pero no**_

 _ **Su Lady, la heroína de París quien le había dejado bien claro hace unos cuantos meses que no estaba interesada para nada en él había decidido realizas patrullas separadas justamente esa semana ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, su bichito y él mantenían una buena relación a pesar de los sucesos ocurridos meses atrás por lo tanto la decisión tomada por la azabache lo había dejado muy sorprendido. Por lo tanto, sin su madre, su padre, y finalmente sin Ladybug fué el 23 de Diciembre que se dio cuenta que por primera vez pasaría tanto la navidad como víspera de navidad totalmente solo. Esa idea le aterraba pero a pesar de sentir esa fuerte presión en el pecho no se iba a permitir siquiera un sollozo, desde el año pasado había optado por llorar lo mas mínimo posible, la vida es dura pero no iba a dejarse llevar por tal emoción, así que cuando sentía que sus ojos apenas se aguaban rápidamente secaba las posibles lágrimas con sus manos y forzaba una sonrisa tratando de pensar en temas que le alegraran de momento aunque sea un poco.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, en algún momento todas esas emociones lo harían explotar**_

\- ¡Genial! 23 de Diciembre, viernes por la noche y yo aquí- Suspiró- Solo

\- ¡Ey! ¿Que te pasa?- Se quejó su Kwami- ¿Crees que estoy hecho de queso o qué?

\- Lo siento Plagg... Pero no estoy de animo- Confesó Adrien cabizbajo

\- ¡Aun así!- Exclamó la pequeña criatura posándose en el hombro de su portador- Y hazme un favor. ¡Ya deja de suspirar tanto! Pareces una nenita ahí en ese estado. Siente vergüenza chico

\- ¡¿Pero que te pas...- Antes de poder defenderse, se vió interrumpido por cierto sonido emitido desde su teléfono, a los pocos segundos reaccionó dándose cuenta por el tono de llamada que era su padre- Hola padre. Me alegra que llames-Contestó inmediatamente

 _Hola Adrien-_ Respondió seriamente Gabriel Agreste _\- ¿Estabas ya por dormir?_

 _Sí, de hecho ya estoy en mi habitación. Y supongo se han apagado ya todas las luces en la mansión. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

 _Bien. ¿Revisaste ya los diseños que te envié?-_ Preguntó aun sin ninguna emoción en su voz

 _Ah... Yo-_ Adrien rió un poco nervioso y no pudo evitar tartamudear

 _¡Deja las tonterías Adrien!-_ Exclamó claramente molesto su progenitor _\- ¿Revisaste o no los diseños?_

 _No padre-_ Respondió un poco asustado _\- Me olvidé de ello, pero tranquilo ya mismo los..._ \- No pudo seguir diciendo nada mas al escuchar el tono que daba por finalizada la llamada. Adrien quedó estático, por largos segundos no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera había bajado el telefono. Pudo sentir como lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos- ¡No!- Se las secó con su chaqueta mientras caminaba desesperado por toda su habitación- ¡Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto! No es la primera vez que pasa... ¿Por qué aun me sigue doliendo? ¿Por qué aun no me he acostumbrado? ¡¿Por qué mi padre es así?- Empezó a gritar un tanto desesperado, reteniendo aun sus lágrimas-! No dije nada malo, yo simplemente me olvidé de ello ¡Es normal olvidar cosas!

\- Adrien- Plagg se acercó temeroso a su portador, él bien sabía todo el daño que se estaba causando el chico al retener sus sentimientos- Adrien, no puedes seguir así. No es bueno para tí, solo te lastimas mas

\- Plagg tranquilo. Estoy bien- Contestó un poco mas calmado- Sé como controlarme. ¡Mira! Ya estoy sonriendo nuevamente

\- Lo veo Adrien, pero no todo es tan simple como quieres creer. Si no sueltas tus emociones explotaras- Aclaró seriamente el Kwami, algo muy raro en él

\- Llamaré a mi padre y todo estará bien- Algo en él le decía que era mala idea, muchas veces había hecho lo mismo y la conversación no iba para nada bien. Pero como todo adolescente ignoró nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza pensando que por una vez las cosas se darían diferente. Que esta vez su padre lo escucharía y hablarían como dos personas civilizadas arreglando sus problemas o mejor aún, como padre e hijo fortaleciendo su relación

 _¡¿Que quieres Adrien?!-_ Luego de ver la tercera llamada que tenía de su hijo decidió contestar en la cuarta, pero obviamente no estaba nada feliz

 _Padre, que bueno que contestas-_ Suspiró aliviado- _Discúlpame por olvidar revisar los diseños pero no me tomará mucho tiempo y puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, dentro de una hora te llamo para darte mi opinión y todo estará listo. Solo dame una hora ¿Si?-_ Preguntó pero pasado un minuto se dio cuenta de que había algo mal- _¿Padre?-_ Preguntó nuevamente- _¿Estas ahí?_

 _¡Adrien ya no hagas nada! Debiste revisar los diseños cuando te lo pedí ¡No ahora!-_ Si bien antes le había hablado molesto pues ahora estaba furioso _\- Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas ¿No te parece? ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan distraído? Si sigues así no llegaras a nada._

 _Pero yo...-_

 _Pero nada. Ademas ¿Es mucho pedir que te concentres en tus clases?, tu profesor de esgrima dijo que haz bajado tu rendimiento, tus notas en química han bajado también y no creo que haga falta mencionar el modelaje, ya veo que ni se te puede encargar una simple tarea como lo es revisar unos diseños-_ Poco a poco fue subiendo su tono de voz pero sin llegar a gritar _\- ¡Adrien debes dejar esa actitud adolescente que estas adoptando! Es ridículo, estas siendo ridículo_

 _Padre...- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en apenas un hilo de voz, llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos. Muchas de esas palabras y frases ya las había escuchado antes pero aun así no podía evitar desesperarse_

 _¡Callate! No haces las cosas bien ¿No piensas o es que no tienes cerebro? Adrien me tienes harto, hijo no eres inútil pero pareciera que quisieras serlo... No puedes darte el lujo de estar tan relajado como si no tuvieras cosas que hacer-_ Con esto finalizó la llamada

 _ **Ahora sí, esa fue la "gota que derramó el vaso". El joven rubio se quedó en Shock por primera vez sintió el impulso de abrir una de las ventanas de su habitación y saltar hasta el piso, después de todo no tenía nadie que se preocupara por él, su padre le dejó bien claro que ya lo tenía harto entonces ¿Quien le queda? ¿Quien le aguantará? Obviamente nadie mas, así que su ausencia no haría gran diferencia. Después de todo no tiene motivo por el cual querer seguir luchando para vivir, solo era otro patético adolescente buscando la aprobación de la persona mas importante en su vida pero... ¿Y ahora?**_

\- ¡ADRIEN! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- El grito de su Kwami lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y literalmente estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana

\- Yo... No lo sé- A penas logró susurrar- Plagg transformarme- Aun estaba impactado por las palabras de su padre, quería olvidar ese momento, quería olvidar esa gran presión en su pecho, quería a su madre de vuelta con él, a su familia feliz, quería tantas cosas pero a la vez nada- Hay personas que sufren mas que yo. Esto es.. Estúpido, estoy siendo demasiado dramático pero- Un sollozo se le escapó a la vez que sintió el aire un poco mas frío y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la torre Effiel, apoyado en una de las vigas- No debo dejar que borren mi sonrisa ¿Cierto? ¿Mamá?- Murmuró mirando hacia el cielo- Esto pasará, debes ser fuerte. Piensa positivo- Se decía a sí mismo

- _¿Gatito?-_ Susurró Ladybug sentándose a su lado

El chico dió un respingo, no esperaba encontrarse a su compañera esa noche. Intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa y se giró a verla- ¡Oh! Mi Lady que sorpresa

\- Chat ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la chica muy preocupada, pudo escuchar cada palabra pronunciada por el chico a penas llegó al lugar y supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal

\- Sí, claro. Nada de qué preocuparte- Suspiró y dirigió su vista a la ciudad

\- Puedes contarme si quieres- Insistió un poco desesperada a pesar de que quiso disimularlo

\- Enrealida no quiero hablar de eso bugaboo- Confesó aun mirando hacia el frente- Ademas ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos. Falta menos de una hora para el 24 de Diciembre y creo que deberías estar en tu casa para recibir la víspera de navidad

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó extrañada por el repentino y raro cambio de conversación

\- Disfruta de cada día con tus seres queridos bichito- Con esto le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse- Nos vemos luego

\- ¿Ah? ¿Chat?- Susurró al verlo irse- ¿Que sucede gatito?

\- Supongo que será mi mala suerte- Se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Por qué debo pasarlo tan mal en una época tan... tan...- Preguntó molesto a la vez que se apoyaba en una pared- Soy un buen chico- Susurró para sí mismo aunque no contaba con la presencia de cierta chica azabache a sus espaldas

\- Bueno ¡Ya! Es todo por hoy- Se felicitó a sí misma Marinette cerrando el bote de basura, cuando se percató del chico oji-esmeralda frente a ella- ¿Chat Noir?

\- ¡¿Marinette?!- Preguntó sorprendido y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

La chica se acercó a él lentamente, retiró las manos que ocultaban su rostro y obligó al minino a mirarla fijamente, pasado unos segundos con toda la vergüenza del mundo le abrazó- No sé lo que te está pasando Chat. Pero el gran héroe de París...- Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar su compañero la interrumpió

\- Lo siento Marinette- Se disculpó murmurando en su oído- Supongo que te decepciona verme en este estado... Después de todo, no sería una sorpresa. Soy una decepción, no merezco ser un héroe, no me...- Se obligó a callarse a sí mismo al escuchar los sollozos de la chica- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó aguantando también las ganas de llorar, eso era lo único que le faltaba, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ahí, en las calles de París, a media noche, en los brazos de su compañera de clases...

\- No soporto verte así- Confesó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico- Chat ¿Por cuanto haz pasado? ¿Que tanto haz aguantado? Cuéntame...- Le exigió mirándolo fijamente, aun sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas

-...No es buena idea- Susurró desviando la mirada- Ya no llores

\- ¡No voy a dejar de llorar!- Exclamó un poco molesta- Me preocupas, me preocupa que trates de esconder tus sentimientos ¡Eso se nota! ¡Te estas destruyendo por dentro!

\- Y yo no voy a llorar- Dijo elevando un poco mas la voz

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lloras? Quieres lloras y lo sabes- Preguntó muy preocupada

\- Pero no lo haré- Afirmó- No dejaré que nadie borre mi sonrisa- Susurró muy pero muy bajito por lo que su compañera apenas pudo escucharlo- No seré débil, no dejaré que él...- No pudo seguir hablando, sintió que si lo hacía dejaría escapar lágrimas que por meses ha intentando contener

\- ¡Ay gatito! Ese es el problema... Chat no tiene nada de malo llorar, además hacerlo no te hará débil. Todo lo contrario, te volverá mas fuerte. Llorar dejará escapar toda esa presión que haz estado conteniendo y dejará que te expreses lo que con palabras no puedes hacer, no se si me entiendes. El punto es que si retienes todo ese sentimiento, si retienes todos esos pensamientos o lo que sea que te haya llevado hasta este estado créeme que no seras feliz, y vivirás siempre bajo la misma presión- Le dijo muy dulcemente, sorprendiendo en gran manera al chico- Por eso... Estoy aquí gatito, puedes confiar en mí... Cuéntame, llora, deshazte de esos malos pensamientos, libérate, pero por favor regresa a ser el mismo chico bromista que tanto me gus...- Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir paró en seco _¡Dios! Me estoy dejando llevar...-_ Que tanto me... gustaría emmm... regre.. regresaras a... ser ¡Si! Eso- Y como natural en ella, no pudo evitar tartamudear al ponerse nerviosa

\- Eres muy dulce, Marinette- Confesó con los ojos cristalizados y finalmente cedió, después de mas de medio año no pudo seguir conteniéndose, necesitaba eso, necesitaba liberarse. Y así lo hizo, aun abrazados afuera de la casa de la chica pasaron casi media hora con Chat Noir llorando en los brazos de Marinette, incluso luego de un rato se sentaron en la acera aun abrazados- ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Se quejó entre sollozos que no parecían que pronto fueran a acabar

\- Eso es por aguantar tanto Chat ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!- Le regañó acariciando su cabello y secando lágrimas que aun escapaban del rostro del chico

\- Entiendo. Disculpa por todo esto ángel- Agradeció mostrando por fin una sonrisa dulce, sincera

\- ¡¿Angel?!- Preguntó Marinette confundida y ruborizada

\- Sí, eres mi ángel- Le dijo, acariciando su rostro. Observando esos ojos azules que desde hacía un buen tiempo le estaban volviendo loco, cosa que al ver a Marinette olvidó debido a la presión del momento y que ahora le estaban poniendo nervioso- Eres tan linda- Susurró sin darse cuenta

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Ahora sí, su cara podía competir con los tomates debido al color

\- ¡Ah!... Bueno, yo...- Se rascó los cabellos nervioso

\- Hace días no venias a visitarme- Le reprochó pasando por alto el reciente comentario del chico

\- Sí, lo siento. He tenido varios inconvenientes- Se disculpó apenado, desde que Ladybug lo rechazó tenía la maña de salir cada noche perdiéndose entre las calles de París, hasta que un día Marinette lo encontró, se sentó al lado suyo y con un suspiro le empezó a contar como se había rendido respecto al chico que le gustaba, siendo ese el primer encuentro de muchos

 **Flashback**

 _\- Al parecer no hemos tenido una buena semana ¿Eh?- Preguntó la azabache tímidamente_

 _\- Eso parece- Respondió cabizbajo- Y ese chico del que hablas... ¿Aun te gusta?_

 _\- No voy a mentirte. Sí me gusta y sé que será dificil olvidarme de Adrien pero lo haré... Después de todo aun somos jóvenes Chat. Y tanto tú como yo aun tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar a nuestra persona especial...- Claro que al mencionar a Adrien Chat Noir entró en Shock, conectó todas las "piezas del rompecabezas" y obviamente ya las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por la chica ni las escuchaba_

 _\- ¡Marinette está enamorada de mí!- Era en lo único que pensaba sin poder evitar sonrojarse, y se prometió a sí mismo que desde ese día le prestaría mucha mas atención a su compañera de clases_

 _Sin darse cuenta la que pareció ser la peor semana de sus vidas fue aquella que dio inicio a una bonita relación de amigos entre ambos chicos, amistad realmente rara entre un superhérore y una "civil"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Entiendo- Alcanzó a decir la azabache sonrojada por la cercanía del chico- Ah y Chat- Le llamó- ¡Feliz víspera de navidad!- Exclamó sonriendo dulcemente, claro que lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba

\- ¡¿Tan tarde es?!- Casi gritó al darse cuenta de la hora dejando a la chica ciertamente desconcertada- Oh disculpa... Feliz víspera de navidad ángel- Dijo para inmediatamente posar sus labios en los de la chica e iniciar así un dulce beso luego de que pasado unos segundos esta por fin correspondiera, pero nadie podía culparla todo la tomó de sorpresa, aunque no se quejaba

 ** _Y de esta manera Marinette atrajo a Chat Noir un poco mas hacia ella, enredando sus brazos en su nuca mientras éste profundizaba el beso, dejando a la azabache avergonzada y sonrojada a la vez... Claro que los bellos momentos no duran para siempre y en este caso la interrupción no fue debido a la muy odiada falta de aire... Enrealidad fue debido al carraspeo de la señora Sabine captando toda la atención de ambos adolescentes_**

\- Es muy tarde, si quieren pueden verse dentro de unas horas pero Marinette tiene que dormir- Dijo para luego marcharse, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo dejando así aun mas colorados a los pobres héroes de París

\- ¿Angel?- Le llamó Chat Noir un poco divertido al verla "shockeada" por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque no pudo evitar reírse sacando así de sus pensamientos a su compañera

\- No puedo creer esto- Apenas murmuró Marinette con cara de que había pasado una tragedia

\- ¡Ey! Tranquila... No pasa nada, quisiera seguir hablando contigo pero realmente es tarde y debes descansar- Susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- Te debo mucho Marinette, enserio gracias por todo lo que haces por mí

Sin siquiera dejar contestar a la chica le dio otro beso en los labios, este de mayor intensidad dejándolos a ambos sin alientos, al separarse le guiñó un ojo y se fue... Marinette solo se quedó ahí parada, tocando sus labios totalmente ruborizada

\- ¡Marinette!- La voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, regresó a su casa muy avergonzada por la charla que le esperaría cuando entrara

* * *

 _ **¿Fin? Díganme ustedes, dependiendo de sus comentarios continuaré o no. Tal vez creen que es exagerado lo que ha pasado con Gabriel y Adrien, pero no. Hay muchos adultos que son así, se dejan llevar por sus emociones y no les prestan atención a las de sus hijos. Como hijos debemos tratar entender el estrés de nuestros padres y no olvidar que apesar de todo ellos nos aman, tengo mucho para decir pero no se si les ha de importar xD en fin quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí e invitarlos a dejar sus opiniones**_

 _ **Recuerden que las palabras hieren, mucho mas de lo que creen. Así como el retener nuestras emociones, debemos soltar todo (prudencialmente), y aun cuando nos encontremos en momentos difíciles debemos saber que hay personas que se preocupan por nosotros y nos aman**_

 _ **Gracias. ¡Feliz Navidad! (Ya se que es un poco tarde para eso pero igual les deseo que pasen bellos días)**_


End file.
